


I Actually Found Him

by PrinceSkylar



Series: My Cryptid Boyfriend [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Other, background hunk and lance later, i dont know why i wrote this, keith loves mothman, keith why are you like this, mothy love, yes keith dates the mothman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: Soooo....Keith finds the mothman and their romance begins.I promise you that even I'm not sure if this is serious or not, but this will be a series. Buckle in guys, MeithMan is real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry and I have absolutely no excuse.

West Virginia. Not the first place most people thought of when they decided to take a vacation, but Keith Kogane certainly wasn’t like most people. West Virginia was the ideal spot for him, and who cared if Shiro complained during the whole drive, or if Allura had looked close to mortified when Keith had told her they were going so he could find The Mothman? They were just boring anyways, if you asked Keith. That’s why they were in the hotel room and Keith was out doing the  _ real _ work.

He’d been inside his small tent, flashlight in one hand and a book in the other for the past four hours. It was pitch black outside, nearing eleven. He had his sleeping bag wrapped tightly around himself and his laptop was running beside him, the screen displaying the image his cameras were recording outside. So far, he hadn’t seen anything other than some deer and birds, but he was patient.

He was actually really excited, and couldn’t help himself from checking the camera every few seconds. This was the first summer in...well, ever, that he had the money and the resources to actually do this. He was actually really thankful Shiro had agreed to come with him, even if his older brother had looked at him like he was crazy. Shiro wa supportive though, which was something Keith would be eternally thankful for. He’d make it up to Shiro and Allura as soon as they returned home. For now, though, he needed to find Mothman. That was the goal and he was pretty sure he’d cry if he didn’t find at least one small sign.

He’d been obsessed with The Mothman ever since he was in middle school, after catching one of those late night documentaries one saturday night when he and Shiro had been left home alone. There wasn’t really any way for Keith to explain why he had been so enamoured. Maybe it was the mystery behind it all, the fact that the creature had shown up and disappeared altogether. Or maybe it was the chaos that had followed after the creature’s visit. Maybe Keith just really, really liked weird, mysterious things. He was friends with  _ Lance _ after all.

It was cold, though, even if it was summer time. Keith checked the screen again, met with the same nightvision scene from a few minutes earlier. He sighed and tossed his book aside, shutting off the flashlight as he settled into his sleeping bag for the night. It was quiet, but it was a kind of quiet that Keith welcomed. His and Shiro’s apartment was right on a busy corner by the college, so there was always noise. Not to mention they usually had a full house most days if they weren’t all busy with their studies. Lance and Hunk always made it a point to come over as often as possible, unless they were going on a date night, and Pidge and Matt were there nearly every weekend. They didn’t get quiet that often, especially at night, and Keith was honestly relieved.

It was almost comical that he would probably get the best night of sleep in his life while curled up in a ratty sleeping bag, in the middle of the woods in West Virginia. Unbelievable.

He drifted in and out of sleep, despite the ideal sleeping conditions presented to him. He wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, just unable to sleep. He kept lifting his head to check his computer screen only to groan softly when nothing appeared. He tried to ignore the disappointment gnawing at him; it was still early by cryptid time, wasn’t it? Surely Mothman wouldn’t be out yet. It was way too early and Keith had to be  _ patient _ .

The ringing of his cellphone startled him out of a light sleep and he sat up, cursing under his breath as he felt around for his phone in the sleeping bag. He answered it, huffing. “Hello?”

“Keith, are you still out there?” Shiro sounded like he was getting ready for bed, voice heavy.

Keith blinked and rolled his eyes, running his free hand through his hair. “Yeah, where else would I be?”

“Right,” Shiro might have been smiling. “You sure you don’t want to come back to the hotel room? You might get cold or sick or something.”

“It’ll be worth it if I see him.” Keith replied with a lazy shrug, staring at his computer screen. Everything was the same as before; the woods were quiet and the camera showed nothing but still grass and a few gnats rushing by. “Besides it isn’t that cold; it’s about the same as it would be if we left the AC on in the apartment over night.”

Shiro hummed and Keith was sure he was worrying, as always. “Well, alright. Keep your phone on. Allura and I can come get you whenever if you change your mind tonight.”

“I know. I’ll be fine, Shiro.” Keith assured. “I’ll meet up with you two in the morning and- _ holy shit _ !”

“Keith?!”

Keith nearly dropped his phone, wide eyes locked on his laptop screen. He’d  _ seen  _ it! A red eyed blur flew right by the camera and he’d seen it!

“Keith!”

“Shit, Shiro, I just saw something on my camera and I’m dying.” He rushed out as he struggled out of his sleeping bag.”I’m gonna go check it out.”

“What? Keith, no! Stay in your tent if something’s out there!”

“Shiro, the whole reason I’m out here is for something to show up!” Keith was already pushing out of his tent, running towards the clearing up ahead where he had set up his camera. He could hear thrashing, like something big was struggling. “Holy crap it sounds huge.”

“Allura, get the keys- _ Keith _ go back to your tent!”

“Shiro, this is amazing!” Keith was grinning so wide that his face hurt. “Shiro, I’ll call you back.”

Shiro had started to reply but Keith hung up, shoving his phone into his sweater pocket as he ran faster. The thrashing sounds were louder now, followed by a startlingly loud screeching sound. It made Keith slow down as he followed the noise, stopping entirely by a tree. The tree hid his view, so wide that he probably couldn’t get his arms around it if he tried. He hesitated here and bit his lip, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

This...this was it. There was a fifty percent chance that when he stepped around this tree, the object of his dreams would be there in plain sight. However, that also meant there was a fifty percent chance that whatever was making that noise wasn’t Mothman, and Keith wasn’t sure how he would react to that. He ran a hand through his hair and steeled his nerves, sucking in a breath and running out from behind the tree.

The screeching sounds ceased, bright red eyes gawking at Keith in the moonlight. Keith let out a shaky breath and stepped closer, eyes following the outline of the black mass before him. It was writhing around, flapping wings wildly, and had it not been for the moonlight Keith wouldn’t have noticed the thick strings wrapped around the creature’s wings and torso and even it’s feet. Keith stood there, watching the creature thrash around, until those red eyes turned to him again, and he heard a soft, pleading coo come from the creature.

He blinked a few times and stepped closer, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “M….Mothman?”

It nodded it’s head jerkily, flapping it’s wings again and making the same soft, pitiful sound. Keith dropped to his knees and lifted a hand, hesitating before he gently stroked the top of Mothman’s rough, fuzzy head. “Okay, calm down. I’ll help you but you’ve gotta stop moving…”

Mothman grew still and it took Keith all he had not to jump for joy; Mothman  _ understood _ him and  _ listened _ to him! He smiled a bit and nodded, moving his hands down to feel at the thick strings wrapped around Mothman’s body. He squinted and pulled out his phone, shining the light at the strings. “Did you get caught in someone’s clothesline?” He asked softly.

Mothman squirmed a bit, the claws on his feet clenching and unclenching as he waited patiently. Keith leaned back and set his phone aside, reaching into the other pocket and pulling out the pocket knife Shiro had insisted he take with him; he’d have to thank Shiro later. The blade flicked open and Mothman jerked, making a loud screech as he started thrashing around again.

“Hey, no, it’s okay!” Keith rushed, gesturing to the knife. “I’m just gonna cut the clothesline, okay? I promise.” He set his free hand on the creature’s torso, watching as it grew still again. Red eyes narrowed at the pocket knife and then darted to Keith’s face and Keith smiled slightly. “I promise. I waited my  _ whole _ life to see you; I’d never do anything to hurt you, Mothman. You just have to hold really still, okay?”

Keith took it slow, gently sliding the blade under the clothesline and sawing through it gently. Mothman waited patiently, though he was a bit stiff; Keith could understand, though. He was just glad he could keep his hands still enough considering how badly they’d been shaking only moments before. He was still in shock. Mothman was here. In front of him. Keith was helping Mothman. He was literally helping free the cryptid of his dreams.

He could die entirely happy right now.

When the last of the clothesline was cut off Mothman wasted no time standing up, towering high above Keith. Keith’s eyes widened and he leaned back, carefully putting his knife back into his pocket. “You’re taller than I imagined…”

Mothman tilted his head, wings stretching out before he tucked them into his sides. He stepped closer and Keith blinked, in awe at the creature’s height, at it’s wings and eyes, at it’s  _ existence _ .

He didn’t realize he’d stood up until he was directly in front of Mothman, the creature peering down at him with wide, curious red eyes. Keith should have been terrified like any sane person would be. He should have ran away the second he heard Mothman struggling. He wasn’t ever really normal, though, so there was a part of him that wasn’t even surprised by his own reaction.

Mothman made a soft clicking sound, fluttering his wings a few times as he leaned his head down to bump it against Keith’s. Keith’s eyes widened and he looked up, smiling a bit as he let out a soft chuckle. “You’re...a lot friendlier than I thought...I always thought you’d run away if anyone saw you.”

Mothman made a sort of huffing sound, fluttering his wings again before opening them wide and stepping closer. Keith didn’t realize what was happening until the wings closed around him, pressing him into the Moth’s warm body gently.

Keith was ninety percent sure he was going to explode then and there. They’d have nothing to take home of him except for his phone and pocket knife. Shiro would keep the knife. Lance would probably sell his cell phone.

Mothman was  _ hugging _ him.

That’s how Shiro and Allura found him, cradled in the wings of Mothman. Shiro had screamed, understandably, and had Allura not been there Keith was sure Shiro would have chased Mothman off with the flashlight he had. Allura had calmed Shiro down, mostly because she was more stunned about the moth than Shiro was. Keith had stood protectively in front of Mothman, and once Shiro had calmed down, Keith only muttered one stern sentence.

“He’s coming home with us.”

Shiro opened his mouth to argue, but the sight of a giant Moth creature standing behind his brother, red eyes locked on Shiro, made him stop. He frowned and then sighed, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “...The back seat might be crowded.”

Keith was taking Mothman home.

Now his life was  _ really  _ starting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr if you want to judge me. 
> 
> http://my-tatteredwingsof-freedom.tumblr.com/


End file.
